Ethique
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle de "Dîner plus que romantique". Danny a sauvé Tom Ryan et Nick se pose des questions...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Tim Hodge et de BBC.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier pour cette fiction !

Pour Captain Jack Harkness.

J'espère que cette séquelle de « Dîner plus que romantique » te plaira !

« Ethique » :

Tom Ryan, vétéran de la guerre du Golfe, était entre les mains expertes d'une équipe médicale de l'ARC. Assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, il avait revêtu une tenue de l'ARC et ses blessures, assez superficielles, étaient désinfectées et soignées.

Docile, le jeune capitaine se laissait soigner et son regard, rendu trouble par l'effet des antalgiques, montrait des signes évidents de désorientation : Il était perdu.

Sa supérieure, Claudia Brown, semblait ne pas avoir existé et les anomalies ne dépendaient plus du « Foreign Office » mais d'un organisme, l'ARC.

Puis la découverte de la mort de Stephen Hart l'avait attristé et abattu.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Danny apparut. Tom releva la tête et dévisagea celui qui l'avait sauvé des prédateurs.

« -Comment ça va, Tom ? Demanda Danny, en lançant une interrogation muette au médecin. Nick m'a tout expliqué à votre sujet et je suppose que vous devez être un peu perdu. »

Le médecin hocha de la tête, d'un air rassurant et s'éclipsa, à l'ordre silencieux de Danny.

« -Cela peut aller. Fit Tom, incertain et hésitant. Je me sens comme un naufragé échoué sur le rivage d'un autre monde. Tout ce que je sais et toutes mes certitudes ont disparu depuis que vous m'avez ramené dans ce présent alternatif. Où est Nick ? »

L'intéressé surgit dans l'infirmerie, au grand soulagement de Ryan qui eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

« -Professeur Cutter ! S'exclama-t-il, avec une joie visible. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là ! Pourquoi Claudia Brown est devenu Jenny Lewis ? »

Nick, à ce nom, éprouva une immense nostalgie et son regard, lumineux et franc, s'assombrirent un bref instant.

« -Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de tout entendre. Expliqua-t-il, avec précaution. Mais je vous promets que vous saurez tout, Tom. Puis sachez que je suis heureux de votre présence dans ce monde altéré. Au moins, je ne suis plus seul à connaître la vérité. »

…..

Les traits de Tom se crispèrent, l'espace d'un instant, tandis que le jeune capitaine prenait conscience de ce que cela impliquait : Son monde risquait de n'être pas celui dans lequel il avait grandi et combattu.

« -Je suppose que je devrai m'y résigner. Murmura Tom, dont les yeux affichèrent une détresse touchante. Bien, le côté positif de cette situation est que nous partageons un lien et un secret, professeur Cutter. »

Nick, qui n'avait pas été insensible à la détresse du jeune blond, eut un sourire indulgent et acquiesça. Mais un toussotement mit fin à la complicité naissante entre le capitaine et le paléontologue.

James se tenait près de la porte, depuis un moment et avait écouté la conversation entre son amour et le « revenant ». Il n'avait pu réprimer son irritation et la jalousie lors du sous-entendu de Tom.

« -Capitaine James Becker. Présenta Nick, confus et les joues rougissant. Votre successeur à la dure tache de nous garder en vie. »

Tom, rendu curieux par la réaction embarrassée de son ami, dévisagea James Becker et nota l'amusement sur les traits de Danny qui, à l'écart, les observait.

« -Et accessoirement, le compagnon et amant de Nick. Précisa James, en tendant une main polie vers Ryan. Bienvenu parmi nous ! »

Nick tiqua au mot « accessoirement » et comprit que James n'avait pas apprécié son aparté avec le jeune vétéran de la guerre du Golfe. Alors, il glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son capitaine et devina, au sourire reçu, qu'il avait apaisé la jalousie de James.

Tom, gêné, accepta la main offerte de Becker et sut que le jeune compagnon de Cutter ne lui tenait plus rigueur de sa complicité évidente avec le paléontologue.

« -Bien, je pense que les retrouvailles sont finis, Cutter. Commença Danny, en intervenant. Je vais emmener Ryan dans la salle de débriefing et lui montrer ses nouveaux quartiers. »

Nick donna son accord et avant que Danny ne sortit de la pièce, il lui envoya un avertissement silencieux.

James intercepta l'échange de regard entre Cutter et le principal concerné. Décontenancé par la tension entre les deux hommes, il jugea, néanmoins, prudent et sage de s'abstenir de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Visiblement, un différent divisait Nick et Danny. Cela concernait le retour de Tom Ryan dans ce présent.

…

Le réfectoire était pratiquement désert. Danny se versa du café et alla le boire, dans un coin de la salle.

Mangeant un biscuit avec. L'expression songeuse et préoccupée à la fois.

Une personne vint s'installer à sa table. Danny reconnut, sans lever les yeux, Nick. Sans se départir de son mutisme, il termina de boire son café et son biscuit.

« -Vous savez que votre incursion dans le passé n'est pas anodin. Attaqua le professeur, direct et sans élever la voix. Comment avez-vous pu être d'une telle irresponsabilité ? La recherche de votre frère affecte vos facultés de raisonnement. »

L'attitude froide et furieuse de Danny ne découragea pas le professeur de continuer ses reproches. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent et se défièrent des yeux, avant que l'ex-inspecteur ne jeta à la figure de Nick :

« -Votre ex-femme a déjà altéré le passé et le présent pour ses projets fous. Puis vous êtes là, en face de moi et votre couple existe toujours avec James, non ? Vous auriez voulu que je laisse Ryan à son sort ? Je continuerai de chercher des réponses au sujet de mon frère. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta sa table et se rendit dans le couloir. Nick, les dents serrés, se leva vivement et attrapant Danny, il le plaqua contre le mur.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il articula, lentement et ne mâchant pas ses phrases :

« -Vous avez accès à une technologie que possédait Helen pour voyager à travers les anomalies. Avez-vous épargné Helen, Danny ? »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny a-t-il épargné la vie d'Hélène pour sauver celle de Tom Ryan ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Leurs visages étaient proches et leurs yeux se fixaient, avec des airs provocateurs et de défis l'un et l'autre.

« -Je répète ma question, Danny. Insista Nick, dont la fureur noircissait son regard. Avez-vous épargné Helen ou pas ? Etes-vous un menteur et un traitre ? »

D'un geste brusque, Danny se libéra de l'étreinte de Cutter, l'écarta de lui et énervé, irrité, jeta :

« -Et vous, Nick ? Seriez-vous un assassin et un meurtrier ? Seriez-vous capable d'abattre une personne de sang-froid ? Moi, non. Alors, autant la neutraliser et se servir des atouts dont Helen dispose. »

Cutter, avec rage, balança son poing contre le mur et se maitrisant à grand peine, pointa un doigt sur Danny.

« -Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! Reprocha-t-il, tremblant de colère. Qui sait ce qu'elle mijote, maintenant ! Un an, Danny ! Un an où elle a pu développer un plan pour détruire l'ARC ! »

Les cris de Nick attirèrent Abby, Connors et James Becker. Ce dernier, remarquant l'attitude menaçante et belliqueuse de Danny, s'empressa de s'immiscer entre les deux protagonistes.

« -Il nous a menti ! Déclara Nick, pâle de fureur. Helen est en vie ! Il l'a laissée partir en échange de la technologie du futur ! »

Abby et Connors dévisagèrent Danny, choqués par la révélation du professeur. L'ex-inspecteur affronta leurs regards plein d'incompréhension et de questions et gardant le mutisme, se retira dans les vestiaires.

Cutter voulut le suivre mais Becker l'en empêcha, en le retenant contre lui.

….

Sa radio grésilla. Danny, tout en se dévêtant, éteignit l'appareil. Lester allait devoir attendre pour lui passer un savon !

D'un air décidé, il enfila son pantalon, une chemise propres et des chaussures et posant un pied sur le banc du vestiaire, laça, énergiquement, ses lacets.

« -Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit la vérité ? Demanda Tom Ryan, qui l'avait rejoint. Vous m'avez sauvé sciemment, Danny. Ce n'était pas un hasard si vous étiez là. Je vous ai vu lorsque le prédateur s'est jeté sur moi : Vous attendiez cet instant. »

Ennuyé, Danny claqua, avec force, la porte de son casier et s'entêtant dans son silence, il entreprit de s'éloigner du jeune capitaine.

Mais celui-ci, obstiné et têtu, lui coupa le passage vers la sortie. Une expression blasée et agacée se fit sur les traits de Danny qui se décida à rompre le silence.

« -Soyez heureux d'être en vie, Ryan. Recommanda-t-il, laconique. Ne cherchez pas les raisons à une chose. Point. »

Il invita le capitaine à se dégager de son chemin mais le jeune soldat ne bougea pas. Avec un soupir, Danny se résolut à utiliser la force pour quitter le vestiaire : Il bouscula Ryan qui le bloqua dans un coin.

« -Je veux savoir. Fit Tom, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi moi ? »

Danny sembla prendre une décision importante, inspirant un bon coup. S'adossant au mur, il croisa les bras et murmura, les yeux absents :

« -J'ai fait une promesse à un ami. Un ami pour lequel vous comptiez plus que tout. La veille de sa mort, il m'a fait jurer de trouver un moyen pour vous faire revenir. »

Le capitaine Ryan, abasourdi par l'aveu de Danny, ne sut que dire sur le moment. Il tenta de se remémorer de sa vie avant son incursion dans le passé et de ses amis. Il ne parvint pas à deviner l'identité de cet ami pour lequel il comptait plus que tout.

« -Qui ? Fit Ryan, d'une voix pressante. A qui avez-vous fait cette promesse, Danny ? »

Danny hésita, un instant et finalement, avec émotion et tristesse, il avoua :

« -Stephen. »

….

L'air était saturé d'humidité et chargée d'une odeur particulière. Une ombre, rapide et quasi invisible dans l'obscurité, se mut avec une vélocité extraordinaire et fondit sur sa proie.

A la seconde où elle allait planter ses crocs et ses griffes dans la chair de l'homme, celui-ci releva la tête et tira.

Un feulement de bête blessée résonna. Puis plus rien. Juste le silence.

La lumière se fit, éclairant une vaste salle d'entrainement et la silhouette, décontractée, de l'homme. Celui-ci décocha un œil indifférent au prédateur agonisant et s'en éloigna, son fusil à la main.

« -Félicitation ! Complimenta Helen, qui l'accueillit dans le couloir. Tes réflexes de chasseur s'améliorent de jour en jour ! L'ARC, Lester et Cutter seront des proies faciles pour toi, Stephen. »

Fin de la première partie.

Reviews ?


End file.
